I Deserve to be loved
by IDintFall4ULoveTrippedMe
Summary: Sam cures Crowley and now he, dean , cass and the ex-demon live together in the bunker. dean and Cass are still mending their friendship (and ignoring their sexual tension) While Sam slowly falls for the once king of hell
1. Chapter 1

I Deserve To Be Loved a SPN FanFic

Chapter One : Cured

"Girls! You're my Marnie, Moose. And Hannah. She just- she needs to be loved. She deserves it. Don't we all? You? Me? We deserve to be loved! I deserve to be loved! I just want to be loved." Shouted Crowley yelling out to Sam

"what" Sam asked his eyes boring into the king of hell as he felt a scene of shock upon hearing the demon speak such words and at the same time in his heart he felt a ting of pity and understanding because perhaps Crowley did deserve to be loved.

"Would it be possible, Moose...I'd like...to ask a-a favor, Sam. Earlier, when you were confessing back there...what did you say? I only ask because, given my history...it raises the question...where do I start...to even look...for forgiveness?" Spoke Crowley in a soft and broken voice, staring up at Sam with sad eyes.

Sam walked up to Crowley and pushed his neck to the side, the king of hell held it back in the submissive like state his eyes staring into Sam's as the Winchester pressed the syringe of he's blood up against the demons neck and injected it into him

"You can start with this" With the final word of the exorcism as Sam pressed his palm up against Crowley's mouth and the demonic power left Crowley.

"Moose you can move your hand now." Crowley whispered against the palm of Sam's hand The younger Winchester made a small whimpering sound as Crowley's lips moved against his hand; he felt a twitching sensation in his pants and quickly removed his hand away from Crowley's mouth and quite literally sinful lips

"Right" muttered Sam as dean burst through the door of the church "DON'T, Sam if you cure him it'll kill you."

He yelled "I already did it." Sam replied "Fuck, I guess Cass was right the bitch really was lying." Muttered Dean to himself mostly.

"You mind untying me now Sammy." Grunted the ex-demon "Unless of course you want to do naughty things to me while I'm all tied up" The tent in his pants seemed to like that idea. the brain in his head did not.

Sammy grabbed the keys and went to unlock the cuffs on Crowley. As the older man stood up from his chair he collapsed ¬onto the floor in his state of fatigue. Sam lifted the man up and helped him out of the church following dean to the impala, where they placed the once king of hell into the backseat. As they drove through the night dean asked "If you don't mind me asking what it is that got you into hell and made you into a demon?"

"Dean you can't just ask someone why they went to hell." Sammy hissed

"Its fine Mr. Mean girls" Laughed Crowley "I sold my soul to a demon"

"What for?" continued Dean A long silence followed until Crowley took in a breathe and replied quietly to deans question.

"I sold it for love, back in my time it was wrong to love a man …but I did. So I asked the crossroad demon to have the world be accepting of me and my lover."

"Oh" Dean stated as the awkward silence continued.

"Umm Well, what was his name" the youngest asked

"James, though I always called him….ne-never mind" the dark haired man cut himself off.

"What? I won't judge." Sam told Crowley

"Moose." Crowley grunted after a few minuets

"What" asked Sammy?

"That what I called him."

Dean laughed at the stated remark "Aw that's so cute isn't it MOOSE." Dean clutched onto Sammy's arm trying to suppress his giggles (his highly Manley giggles that is) while driving down the freeway

"It's not like that, He just reminds me of my old lover. All big and tall, wavy hair and deep sexy voice" Crowley remarks wistfully.

"Awe you two going to invite me to the wedding" Snarked the older Winchester as Sam blushed a dark crimson shade

"Of course" Replied Crowley sarcastically "But only if you invite us to your's and your little pet angels." Dean shot a glare at the ex-demon sitting in the back seat of his car. "Hahaha Very funny."


	2. Chapter 2

I deserve to be loved A SPN FanFic

Chapter two: Tease

It was confirmed at this point that Sam Winchesters life was one of ruin and that nobody in heaven nor hell loved him. Why Might you ask? Why , According to Sam Winchester it's because he woke up today staring into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. And That Was a Bad thing. Because it was the face of the Ex-King of Hell. Crowley.

"What The Hell!" Yelled Sam jumping out of the bed in shock (and slight arousal; but he's not willing to admit dat yet)

"Hello, darling. Have a nice night" Purred the apparently still evil ex-demon.

"What are you doing in my bed." Asked Sam wide eyed and hoping to all hell that he had not gotten drunk last night, with a quick glance down he saw his pj's were in fact still attached and that was the one good thing that happened today.

"Morning sleeping beauty:" Grunted Dean as Sam Shuffled out of his bedroom Blushing a deep red shade of scarlet.

"Mmm" Hummed the Younger brother and sat at the table soon to be joined By castile who seated himself by dean only to have the eldest Winchester move to the other side of the table.

Castiel frowned and looked down at his shoes.

"Dean, I am sorry" Whispered The angel as he nervously kicked his shoe's together, a rather human habit the celestial being had grown accustomed to doing when concerned.

Dean ignored the angel as Crowley sat by Sam

"Trouble in paradise?" Laughed Crowley as he looked from dean to Castiel.

"Screw off asshat." Growled a dean

"Touchy Touchy, Me and Moose never fight like this do we Sammy." Smirked the ex-demon

Sam Just rolled his eyes and told his brain to shut the hell up when it thought 'hmmm, maybe Crowley wouldn't be half bad as a boyfriend.' Becouse Sammy new his brain was just confused , because Sam Didn't like boys, Or ex-kings of hell.

Sam Was researching a possible vampire hunt when he felt something on his neck….something wet and hot.

The Winchester slowly turned to get sight of the dark haired man staring wickedly at him as if he were a treat to be gobbled up almost like turkey on a thanks giving dinner.  
"Did you just lick me…." Questioned The Moose

"You looked yummy. I couldn't help my self Moose, I just had too."

"Are you a top or a bottom" Crowley asked

"screw off" replied sam

"Do you like bondage"

"Screw off"

"How big are you Moose?"

"Screw Off"

This had been going on for only about two and a half hours, dean had walked in at one point but took the wise path and left quickly  
-

The day continued on like this Dean would avoid Cass, Cass would chase dean. Sam Would avoid Crowley, Crowley would almost sexual assault Sam.  
Because yes it was confirmed nobody in heaven nor hell loved Sam Winchester


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Different ways of confessing your love

There are a lot of ways to say three simple word: I love you, you can say them in one word or a hundred a glance or a kiss, a hug, or a smile,or just say 'I love you' or you could be castiel. And When you're castiel you cant simply say I Love you Dean Winchester. I loved you when i pulled you from hell, I love you when you tried to kill me, I loved you when i tried to become God, I loved you when we were in purgatory , I loved you when all the angels fell, I love you still and forever dean. Because life didn't love you that much.

Castiel sat gazing at the green eyed demon hunter in question , taking in all his fetrues his beautiful face, well built body, his callused hands and perfect lips...the things castiel wants to do to that man...they were not angelic thoughts. No, Not at all.

"You done staring yet feather head" grunted Dean glancing away from his magazine to look at the black haired angel to his left.

Castiel felt his cheeks feel with red and his lips go dry, emrased of thinking about the man and getting caught staring made the celestial look down at his shoes and click them together.

"I am sorry dean." He whispered , gaining a roll eyes and 'whatever' from the hunter,

This was castiels way of saying : I love you, It was by not saying it because dean didn't want that , dean didn't need it.

With Crowley it was a different story...less complex?... No, not at all. In-fact maybe more. Because Crowley didn't not say it. Infact he liked to say it...but the way he said it was like he was lining like it was a joke to him. Hell Knows he wishes it was a joke to him.

He would gladly sell his soul again for it to be a joke. Because that's what it should be. Dean and castiel may not know it but they ... they were a match made in heaven. Sam and Crowley they were..well they were not. Sam was an abomination with demon blood thumping through his veins and Crowley was the ex-king of hell.

But dammit He felt something for his stupid moose...hells they were so alike, him and James. Not just the wavy hair, big strong build, sexy smirk...but they thought the same. They were both so very different from the rest of the world, its what Crowley loved about them. He had loved James enough to sell his soul...and now well dammit he was falling hard for this stupid moose , this stupid, sexy, strong-willed, smart , funny, lovely, straight moose of his.

"You want somthing?" asked Sammy from the kitchen.

" Yes please, I'll take a sandwich with you on it , cause babe you look tasty, if you please." Smirked the ex-demon devilishly

"I hate you." groaned Sam

"I love you too Moose"


End file.
